


Монетизируй это

by liandro, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), zlayapanama



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, Dramedy, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vomiting, акт творения, мастурбация, рвота, слайм, физиологические жидкости
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama
Summary: Иногда трудно удержать переживания в себе. Вот и у ангела с демоном не получилось.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Монетизируй это

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Древнеримский врач-убийца и автор термина «делирий» Авл Корнелий Цельс, среди прочего, советовал рвоту «всем душевнобольным с эйфорией».
> 
> Примечание 2: Премьера фильма «Омен» состоялась в 1976 году. Слаймы придумали примерно тогда же. И эти два события никак друг с другом не связаны. Наверное.

В воскресенье на ужин была маринованная телятина в нежном крем-соусе. В понедельник – сёмга и панна-котта, во вторник – устрицы, приправленные чрезвычайным количеством алкоголя. В среду они отдали должное шоколадно-брусничным крепам.

В четверг Азирафеля стошнило.

***

Кресло было уютным, а мысли – горькими.

Пятичасовой чай безнадежно остыл, всеми забытый. Азирафель как раз собирался побаловать себя чашечкой-другой вместе с так кстати приобретенными бисквитами, когда в магазин ворвался проклятый и бесконечно любимый Кроули. И водрузил на столик бутылку лимончелло, бесцеремонно отпихнув в сторону жалобно звякнувший молочник. 

– Время ланча! – возвестил демон, плюхнувшись на уже окончательно и бесповоротно свой диван.

– ...давно прошло, – возразил было Азирафель, но прозвучало это настолько неубедительно, что он сам махнул рукой. – О, что ж... Какой сегодня повод?

– Антихрист!

– Как, уже?! – ахнул Азирафель, но Кроули поспешил его успокоить:

– Не-не-не, не тот. Не наш Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушитель Царств... и что там ещё. Помнишь афишу?

– Ты ходил в кино, – догадался наконец Азирафель, усилием воли успокаивая пустившееся в галоп сердце. – Право же, зачем так пугать...  
Кроули расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– Пугать, тебя? Прости, – ни малейшей вины в его голосе не чувствовалось. – Давай расскажу, в чём там соль, тебе понравится.

– Не уверен в этом, – пробормотал Азирафель, вспомнив, как несколько недель назад во время вечерней прогулки они наткнулись на возмущенную даму, соскребавшую сразу три афиши со стены собора Святого Семейства в Изгнании. По наглой ухмылке Кроули можно было предположить, что это его рук дело, но раздувать ссору не хотелось. Ангел лишь кротко вздохнул и благословил труды благочестивой женщины.

– Да ты послушай! Просто шикарная идея для моего отчёта Вниз! – И Кроули, устроившись поудобней, приступил к пересказу столь взволновавшего его сюжета. Азирафель улыбался в ответ, пытаясь припомнить, где у него спрятаны чистые бокалы.

...И вот теперь он полулежал в кресле, стараясь справиться с мутью в голове и подступающей тошнотой. Желудок мучительно сжимался, пытаясь отправить своё содержимое обратно, но пока что Азирафель держался. Горло давно щипало от желчи, а чувство тревоги всё нарастало и нарастало.

Им с Кроули нравилась забавная и немного нелепая человеческая физиология. Они предпочитали использовать возможности своих земных оболочек на полную катушку, лишь изредка в целях удобства отключая наименее приятные из них. В конце концов, это было просто весело (по версии демона) и познавательно (по словам ангела).

Азирафель понял, что у него проблемы. С тошнотой. С зачерствевшими бисквитами. С лежащим на диване Кроули, который в данную минуту салютовал бокалом потолку, проливая на себя половину его содержимого. 

И вообще, надо было меньше потакать греху чревоугодия.

И меньше любить Кроули. Хоть чуточку меньше, а не так обжигающе-горячо, как не пристало ангелу его воспитания и положения. Это ужасно смущало и пугало. Любовь была велика, она не помещалась в ангеле; Азирафелю казалось, что над Лондоном и окрестностями последние тридцать лет должно было буквально стоять зарево, и что Наверху скоро обязательно заметят, и тогда полетят их с Кроули пёрышки...

Он пытался быть осторожным, мягко уклоняясь от словно бы что-то почуявшего демона. Очерчивал границы, сводил на нет все намёки, не допускал ни малейшей двусмысленности. Видит Создательница, Азирафель старался.

Границы пали, когда ангел вручил Кроули термос со святой водой – вместе с заявлением о не совпадающих скоростных режимах. И не признающий никаких ограничений Кроули зачем-то послушал его. Перестал вести себя так, словно собирался сделать первый шаг, сбавил обороты. Или вообще вылетел на обочину. Какое у него тогда было лицо... С того дня прошло почти семь лет, а Азирафелю до сих пор было тошно.

Мысль о тошноте была совершенно не к месту. Ангел понял это, когда попытался подняться из кресла. Он хотел укрыть наконец отрубившегося Кроули пледом, а затем подняться наверх и почитать что-нибудь расслабляющее. Или даже немного фривольное. Или не немного. То, что ты небесный воин, вовсе не означает, что ты ханжа...

Организм, измученный любовным томлением, решил, что хватит с него издевательств. Почувствовав, как пищевод встал колом, Азирафель только и успел навалиться на тумбу с книгами, в панике смахивая их в сторону, чтобы не дай Она...

Рвота была что летняя гроза: столь же короткая и бурная. И с обязательными громовыми раскатами в виде странного икотного рыка. Кроули, скотина бесчувственная, лишь пьяно всхрапнул в ответ на ангельские муки.

Стонущий Азирафель на подламывающихся ногах начал пробираться к лестнице, хватаясь за все мало-мальски устойчивые предметы. Никакой порнографии ему уже не хотелось. Только протрезветь, привести одежду в порядок и запереться наверху в сладком приступе жалости к себе.

Внушительное пятно рвоты мерцало у него за спиной странным опалесцирующим светом. В застоявшемся сухом воздухе медленно разливался неестественно-резкий запах свежей выпечки.

  
***

Кроули проснулся в полном одиночестве, осознал это и чуть было не зарыдал, вновь ощутив себя покинутым и никому не нужным. Потом немного подумал, придержал слёзы и начал шарить свесившейся рукой по полу. Где-то тут он оставлял недопитую бутылку...

Трезветь разум отказывался отчаянно. 

Пальцы скользнули по стеклянному горлышку, Кроули восторжествовал, но тут коварная бутылка качнулась, грозя опрокинуться. Пить собранное с пола вино – вовсе не шик, и демон дёрнулся следом. 

И полетел с дивана на пол, прямиком физиономией в лужу чего-то липкого, тёплого и пахнущего ангелом.

– Эт-та чт-то ещё за т-такое... – от неожиданности прозаикался Кроули, оторвав выпачканное лицо от ковра и тут же въехав в лужу ладонями. Кожу начало ощутимо покалывать от святости.

ОНО призывно мерцало, переливалось всеми цветами радуги и благоухало блинчиками и клубничным джемом. А ещё там плавали блёстки, Сатана их дери.

Что это, кровь?! Вряд ли, слишком подозрительно пахнет блинами. Может ли кровь ангела пахнуть блинами? И она странного цвета. Неужели кровь Азирафеля цвета блевотины? Ах, любовь моя, что с тобой случилось... 

Кроули лежал в луже блинов и собственных разочарований и не мог подняться. Он представлял своего ангела раненным и истекающим кровью. Потом ему надоело, и он стал представлять Азирафеля обнаженным, лежащим рядом на полу, прямо в этой самой луже. 

Кроули беспомощно застонал, осознав, что начинает возбуждаться. Рука сама скользнула между ног, оглаживая и сжимая. Наверху в спальне послышались шаги, потом невнятное кряхтение: Азирафель шумно повалился на кровать. И – Боже-Боже-Боже! – захрапел, периодически чувственно постанывая. Кроули представил своего возлюбленного, лежащего в постели и преследуемого эротическими видениями, после чего мгновенно расстегнул джинсы. Обхватив член вымазанной в чем-бы-это-ни-было рукой, Кроули начал быстро двигать кулаком вверх-вниз. Он всерьёз испугался, что оторвёт себе всё к чертям, но остановиться уже не мог. Лицом он уткнулся в густую блинную жижу и шипел сквозь зубы. Комочки полупереваренной благодати (или всё же блинов?..) липли к губам и ресницам, но демону было плевать. Свободной дрожащей рукой он попытался набрать в ладонь побольше, однако ангельская рвота, как и сам ангел, была неуловима и просачивалась сквозь пальцы. Когда сдерживаться уже не хватило сил, Кроули начал стонать в голос и через пару особенно яростных рывков бурно излился прямо в грязную лужу на полу. Особенно стыдно ему было за то, что при этом он выкрикнул имя Азирафеля.

Ангел наверху лишь жалобно захныкал во сне в ответ.

Сперма с еле слышным шипением медленно впитывалась в перламутровое поблёскивающее нечто.

***

За окнами начал заниматься рассвет, когда Кроули пришел в себя. Он так и лежал на изгаженном ковре среди разбросанных книг и раскатившихся бутылок. И с рукой в расстёгнутой ширинке. Вот бы Азирафель удивился, войди он сюда...

Кроули очень медленно сел, гоня из организма остатки похмелья. Его начало потряхивать, потому что он с пугающей ясностью помнил, каким непотребством занимался ночью. Как это было грязно, постыдно и – удушающе хорошо. 

Кажется, придется наврать Азирафелю с три короба и не появляться в магазине как минимум полгода. А лучше пару лет, для верности. Причем, наврать по телефону, потому что смотреть ангелу в его чистые вопрошающие глаза у него не достанет никаких сил.

Он уже почти щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы прибраться в разгромленном магазине, когда наконец увидел. Пододвинулся ближе, наклонился. Честно понюхал, но запах был всё тот же: сладкий и манящий. 

Кроули нерешительно потянулся к бывшей рвоте, памятуя о ночной неудаче. Однако, на этот раз его ангел не убегал от него. Странный вязкий материал, образовавшийся на месте лужи, послушно лёг в руку, обволакивая и прилипая, но не пачкая. Кроули слегка сжал руку. Радужная тянучка шелковисто скользнула между подрагивающими пальцами. И вернулась обратно, стоило чуть ослабить хватку.

Одинокая блёстка сидела на кончике острого носа. Но Кроули этого не замечал. Он не мог остановиться, дотрагивался и сжимал, подбрасывал и собирал обратно. Нежная и бархатистая, как и руки его ангела, игрушка ласкала кожу. Кроули уже знал, что скрасит ему дни их с Азирафелем вынужденного расставания. Как и все последующие. О да.

Порой, чтобы обрести завершенную форму, даже ангельскому началу требовалась капелька чего-то демонического.  


По опыту Кроули знал, что его шалость совершенно точно придётся людям по вкусу.

Такие уж они, эти смертные.


End file.
